Collections of the Sky, Stars, and Midnight Air
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: Random Jogan/Stuart Trio drabbles. Ratings may very. Title honestly doesn't have anything to do with it.
1. Beat

_A/N: So I decided after a long time of having this only on my tumblr to post my drabbles in an easier to manage story here on fanfiction! Basically, whenever I post a drabble I'll post it here from now on too. Just so they're all together in one place. Keep in mind, these are, in fact, drabbles, and some of them really won't be that long._

**Title: **Beat

**Word Count: **397

**Rating: **T

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters from Dalton. They belong to FOX and CP Coulter, respectively.**_

* * *

><p>The only things separating them were a thick pane of glass and four surgeons scurrying around the operating room. Logan stood, watching with bright green eyes filled with tears. It was all his fault. He should have been there sooner…<em>no<em>. He should have just been _there_, should have seen that something was wrong. Then maybe Julian wouldn't be here. He'd be at Dalton , sleeping or reading, or maybe off shooting a new movie. Anything would be better than this. Well, almost anything.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor halted, and one solid, terrifying tone filled the air. Logan 's mouth ran dry, and his hands began shaking. _No, no, no, no—_

"He's flat lining!" one of surgeons, a female with bright red hair called.

_Don't you leave me, Julian! Don't you dare fucking leave me! _Logan wanted to scream, but he remained frozen in place, completely unaware of anything around him but the boy lying on the table and the way he looked so peaceful, almost like he was asleep, even when all around him was in utter chaos. Nothing could hurt him at the moment. He was far from harm. The only thing that gave away that something was terribly wrong was the blood staining several towels on a small table next to him. And the giant gash marring his stomach.

"Please…don't—I can't…I need you, Jules," Logan whispered, hand clamped on the fabric his shirt, right above his heart, which felt as though someone had reached into his chest and twisted it into a mangled heap. It was hard to breathe, and—and—

The lone sound gave way to a gentle stream of _beep, beep, beep_. Everyone seemed to relax upon hearing it.

Logan's shoulders slumped, but one hand remained tightly fisted in his shirt while the other clenched the sill of the window he was looking into. Everything was all right. Julian was still alive, his heart was still beating. The sound of the monitor was the most beautiful noise in the world, with the exception of Logan being able to press his ear against Julian's chest and hear his actually heartbeat. God, Logan wanted to do that so badly…

"You don't have to watch this, Lo. I can stay here if you want to leave," Derek said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere." _Not now. Not ever again._


	2. Drunk

**Title: **Drunk

**Word Count:** 305

**Rating: **T

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Logan or Julian. They belong to CP Coulter. I just make them act out my fantasies._**

* * *

><p>Logan is drunk. He's drunk, and he's hanging all over Julian because that's what Logan Wright does when he's wasted. That, and become ridiculously mushy and lovey dovey. He proves both of this when he throws an arm across Julian's shoulders and says, loudly and with no shame, "I'mma marry you someday, y'know that right?"<p>

Julian is thoroughly shocked by this statement, but Logan 's drunk, and he hardly ever means anything when he's drunk.

"Bullshit," Julian laughs. He plays it off as a joke so Logan won't know how much it actually stings that he has no idea where this relationship is going, _if _it's going anywhere in the first place.

"I will," Logan whines. "You just wait. I'mma get you a ring, and then we're gonna pick out a cake." Logan 's eyes widen suddenly, and he starts rambling, "Oh! Can we get music notes on our cake? I always said that if I ever got married I'd get music notes on my cake. Can we, Jules? Please, please, please?"

Julian smiles fondly, pressing a kiss to Logan 's cheek. "Anything you want."

"This is why I love you, Julian," Logan says goofily, before grabbing Julian and dragging him across their apartment to their shared bedroom for a night of fun, drunken sex. Logan won't remember any of it come morning.

Three days later, Julian's nearly in tears when Logan 's drops to his knee with a ring clutched tightly in his hand and asks, "Julian Larson, will you marry me?"


	3. Decisions

**Titles: **Decisions

**Word Count: **786

**Rating: **T

**_Disclaimer: Guys, I actually own-oh, wait, no, I don't._**

* * *

><p>"Logan, what do you think?" Logan snaps out of his reverie at the sound of his boyfriend's—<em>fiancé's, <em>Logan thinks with a smile—voice. They're cake shopping, a task Logan finds absolutely mind-numbing. He's never realized how many things one could choose from when talking about a freaking cake. Sure, he wants it to look nice, but does it really make a difference if the frosting is buttercream or royal icing or fondant (what the hell _is _fondant, anyway?) or if the flower designs garnishing it are tulips or violets or—

"Dammit, Logan, you're tuning me out again, aren't you!" Logan looks up at Julian with a sheepish grin.

"Maybe."

"If I'd known you were going to be this useless, I would have brought someone else. I just figured since it is _our _wedding cake you'd want to be involved. You did complain that I wasn't letting you help with anything."

"I wanted to help with the fun stuff. No offense, Miss, but I don't find cakes all that interesting."

"No offense taken." The woman—Lauren, he assumes, since this is Lauren's Cakes—smiled. She's pretty, Logan guesses, but her eyes are a bit dull. Then again, everyone's seems to be since the day he noticed how much Julian's irises sparkle in the sunlight, especially when he laughs.

"At least help me with this," Julian says`. "Do you want a figurine on top or not?"

"Figurine?" Logan shakes his head. "We aren't going to be _that _cliché, are we?"

"I'll take that as a no," Lauren giggles. Some may have found it cute, but Logan just think it's annoying, like all those girls who fawned over Julian when they were younger (hell, even _now _at times). God, did he hate those little bitches. The only thing worse were the boys who liked to overstep their boundaries and get as far as they possible could into Julian's personal space without actually either sitting in his lap or forcing the actor to sit in theirs. Now that they've been together for a few years, the attention has died down (at least the amount he receives when Logan's around).

"We were thinking of maybe white cake with peanut butter frosting. Right, Lo?"

"Right, Jules."

"Wrong. You're allergic to peanuts," Julian says with a sigh. "Red velvet with vanilla fondant is actually our first choice."

"So you want the three tier red velvet with vanilla fondant with music notes decorating the sides, correct?" Logan sits up straighter, the last half of her phrase catching his attention.

"That's correct. We'd also like to order two sheet cakes of the same flavor and two others with white cake and chocolate frosting."

"All right, I'll go punch this into our computer and bring you your receipt."

"Music notes?" Logan asks dumbly.

"Yes, music notes, Logan. I remembered."

"…How'd you know I wanted music notes on our wedding cake?"

"Because you told me. You were drunk. It was something you said you'd always wanted, and I promised you we would." Julian shrugs. Logan stares for a few moments before leaning in and kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. After we're done here, we have to go get fitted for our tuxes. Do you think we should both wear classic black, or mix it up a little?"

"I think I should wear black and you should wear white, since you—"

"Call me the bride, Wright, and I'll kick your ass."

"I was actually going to say that you'd look best in lighter colors, but I suppose that's accurate too."

"Whatever. Jerk. I might just get a black tux just to spite you."

"You'll look fine in whatever you wear, but seriously. I think you'd look amazing in white."

"…I guess I can try one on."

Logan smiles, but it quickly turns to a mischievous grin. "Can we have dressing room sex while we're there?"

"Logan! You—how could—you are such a—!" Logan never does find out exactly what he is, since the lady from before steps out of the back with their receipt in tote at that moment.

"All right, so the total is—Mr. Larson? Is something wrong? Your face is awfully red."


	4. Forever

**Title:** Forever

**Word Count: **385

**_Disclaimer: Still own nothing._**

* * *

><p>It is all more than Logan could have asked for. It's a bright August day, and the weather is absolutely gorgeous, warm, but not sweltering. The hall is decorated tasteful and pleasantly, and all of his friends, family, and even some of his more accepting coworkers are here. But it all pales in comparison to the man standing in front of him, dressed in a white tuxedo and staring at him with the most beautiful eyes Logan has ever seen.<p>

What makes them so much more breathtaking is the amount of love Logan sees reflecting back at him. An amount Logan never thought he deserve. He's pretty sure if someone were to put a mirror in front of him, he'd see a similar expression, only painted in green instead of brown.

"John Logan Wright III, do you take Julian Larson-Armstrong to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Julian Larson-Armstrong take John Logan Wright III to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I wouldn't be standing here right now if I didn't," Julian responds with a small laugh, clutching even tighter to the hand that's been intertwined with his from the beginning of the ceremony as tears fill his eyes. Logan brings the hand to his lips, kissing it gently and causing Julian to blush like crazy.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Larson-Wright. You may now—well, continue to do that," the minister, along with everyone else in the room, chuckles as Logan doesn't hesitate to pull Julian in for a warm kiss. They agreed to keep the kiss to a minimum, but Logan's heart still races the moment his and Julian's lips make contact, and he can't help it when he cups Julian's face with both his hands and deepens it. There are catcalls—Derek's wolf whistle is especially distinguishable among the hoots and hollers—and they're sure to get teased by their friends later for it since they're always so adamant about PDA.

But none of that matters because Logan's entire world is wrapped up in this kiss.

"I love you," Julian whispers as they break apart.

"I love you, too." Julian brushes his lips lightly against Logan's again, and if this is what the forever looks like for him, then it's more than he ever could have asked for.


	5. Always

**Title: **Always

**Word Count: **488

**Rating:** T

**_Disclaimer: If owned, Jogan would have been canon yesterday._**

* * *

><p>"Lo—Logan? What the hell are you doing?"<p>

"What does it look like? Kissing you, dummy."

"You're drunk. Let's—you should go to bed."

"But I want to kiss you. I've always wanted to kiss you, but I never thought you liked boys."

"What makes you think I do now?"

"I saw you kissing. Kissing _him, _my fourth, seventh, whatever cousin, the boy-band-popstar-wannabe with the blond hair and the stupid smile."

"Clark?"

"Yeah, _him._"

"Quit saying_ him_ like that."

"But I don't _like him_."

"And why not?"

"Because he got to kiss you before I did. That's not fair."

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Logan. But if it makes you feel better, he kissed me. I didn't kiss back."

"Why not? He's good-looking, and he could keep up with you. Is it because you really don't like boys?"

"…No. I like boys."

"So you're gay."

"Bi."

"Whatever. Why wasn't _I_ made aware of this…?

"Because I didn't think it mattered."

"Well, it does. And now I won't stop seeing _him _kiss you. Not until I can."

"Fine! If it will make you shut up, you—you can kiss me."

It's barely a kiss. A gentle grazing of lips, soft, tender, hesitant. Julian pulls back with eyes trained on the floor and flushed cheeks.

"Happy now, Wright?"

"No."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Your Majes—hey! What the hell are you doing now? Let me—" A growl, followed by a second clashing of lips. There is no tentativeness this time. It's all lips, tongue, teeth, and pure want.

"I'm not happy, Larson, because I could have been doing this a lot sooner."

"Logan—you're not drunk, are you?"

"Buzzed, perhaps. But not drunk. After I saw you kissing Clark, I knew I needed to figure out what the hell was going on." A wily smirk. "Maybe I should become an actor."

"Fuck you. You think you can waltz in here and screw with someone's feelings—"

"And what feelings would those be, Julian?"

"You honestly think I'd just let you kiss me just to let you kiss me?"

"No. But I want to hear you say it."

"Go to hell, Wright. I'm not going to stroke your ego anymore."

"Would it make you feel better if I said it first?"

"What—"

"I love you, Julian. I. Fucking. Love. You. Now say it back."

"But—when—"

"After Adam kidnapped you—when you came back, I just looked at you, and it was like everything was okay because you were okay."

"That was weeks ago."

"And weeks ago, I thought I fell in love with my straight best friend. Now I know better." A pause, then, Now say it back."

"I—I love you too."

"Good." Firm, assured hands grab Julian's waist and pull him close. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into. No more flirting, no more letting blond cast mates kiss you—you're mine now."

"I don't think you understand. I've always been yours."


	6. Long Nights

**Title: **Long Nights

**Word Count:**1,737

**Rating: **K+

_**Disclaimer: This is getting repetitive, but now I get to say this! I don't own Julian or Logan, but Felix and Little Logan are mine.**_

* * *

><p>A loud wailing pierces the quiet nighttime air of the house. The two sleeping fathers ignore it, in hopes that it'll pass.<p>

It doesn't. If anything it gets louder, and Logan groans loudly, rolls onto his stomach, and tries to cover his ears with a pillow.

Julian, however, is very adamant about not letting that happen.

'Your turn," he murmurs, pushing the pillow off Logan's head so it lands on the floor with a light thump.

"I have work in the morning, Jules," Logan reminds him, cringing as the crying continues.

"Mhmm. And I have to deal with him all day tomorrow. Your. Turn." Logan sighs and reluctantly slides his feet into his slippers.

He's about halfway to Felix's room when a voice gently coos to him, "Daddy Logan?" He turns to see his older son standing in his doorway with eyes wide awake.

"Yes, Logan?"

"I…had a nightmare," he says softly, eyes slightly watering with tears. Logan scoops up his three-year-old into his arms, clutching him tightly against his chest.

"What was it about?"

"A big green monster took Felix from his crib," Little Logan explains, tightening his grip on Logan's shirt. Logan kisses his son's cheek.

"Why don't you help me check on Felix?" Logan says. Little Logan nods his head into his dad's shoulders as Logan walks the rest of the way down to Felix's room.

The noises are even louder when Logan opens the door, and Little Logan actually has to cover his ears, but they venture in anyway. Logan sets his blond son down on the green couch before making his way to the crib.

The moment Logan leans over the crib, the crying dulls down to light sniffles. Felix Antoine lies in the center of the crib, blanket strewn around him and stuff animal thrown aside. Brown eyes stare up at Logan, lower lip pouted as if daring Logan to leave so he can start whining again. Logan has no intention of leaving his baby, not right now anyway.

He gingerly picks up Felix, like his son is the most precious and fragile thing in the world (and to Logan, he is. He really, really is). Felix lets out a big yawn before snuggling tightly against Logan's chest. Little Logan breathes out a sigh of relief once he sees Felix. Logan grabs a book off Felix's dresser (which is not big enough to hold all of his clothes, because Julian is a baby-clothes whore and can't resist the temptation to buy more every opportunity he gets, even though Felix will probably never get the chance to wear them all before he gets too big) and plops down next to Little Logan.

"You probably don't remember it," Logan says while adjusting so he can put an arm around Little Logan, cradle a still slightly crying Felix, and hold the book. After a few moments of fumbling, he manages. "But even when you were too little to know what we were doing, we'd read to you."

"Really?" Little Logan says, his green eyes watching closely as Logan opens the book.

Yup," Logan tells him. "And the book that always put you to sleep the easiest was this one. I think you liked it more when Daddy Julian read it to you, but why don't we see if we can get Felix to fall back to sleep with it?" Little Logan smiles and waits patiently for Logan to start.

Logan begins to story softly, the way he would read it to Little Logan when he was tiny enough to hold in one arm, "In the great green room, there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon…"

It takes Logan's soothing voice hardly any time to make Felix calm down, and soon enough, he's fast asleep. Little Logan watches Felix drift off with fascination. Logan finishes the lines, "Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere."

"Did I use to all asleep like that?" he asks once Logan closes to book.

"Yup. All the time. Now let me put Felix back in his crib, and then I'll tuck you in, okay?" Logan says quietly. Little Logan nods his head and leans over to peck Felix on his forehead.

"I love you, Felix," he tells his baby brother, smiling when Felix sleepily coos in response. Logan's heart swells, and he returns Felix to his crib, Little Logan not trailing too far behind.

"Goodnight, 'Lix," Logan says with a gentle kiss of his own against Felix's temple, careful to set him down as gently as he picked up him. He waits a few moments after to make sure the five-month-old doesn't wake and start crying again, but Felix simply curls his fist around his stuff animal and snuggles into his blanket.

Logan grabs his older son's hand and leads him away with quiet assurances that no big green monster will be coming to take Felix from his bed. He even checks under the crib twice to pacify Little Logan into leaving.

They make it to Little Logan's room without speaking, with the exception of Logan nearly swearing out loud when he stumbles over one of Little Logan's toys, to which Little Logan simply giggles and whispers, "I'm sorry, Daddy!"

""Are you sure he'll be okay?" Little Logan asks worriedly as he climbs into bed. "Maybe I should sleep in there with him…"

"Felix will be fine," Logan says, tucking Little Logan in. The boy opens his mouth to protest further, when Logan tells him with finality, "You need to get some sleep. Daddy Julian doesn't need to deal with two of us being grumpy."

"All right," Little Logan concedes. "Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Logan." He kisses Little Logan's forehead. He flips on Little Logan's Transformers nightlight before he leaves and closes the door softly.

It shocks him, even now, how easy it is for him to handle both his sons. The very first time he held Little Logan had been a pretty scary experience (especially since he didn't even get to be there when Logan was born and had to find out over video chat). He'd been so afraid he would drop him or hurt him somehow, but at least he'd had some meat to him. Felix was absolutely terrifying to hold the first time, because he'd been two months premature and on top of there had been complications before, and he came out barely four pounds and oh so tiny. Tinier than Logan would have ever thought a baby could be.

But now he can handle both of his children with ease. It helps that Felix has become a little sturdier with age, but really it's the fact that Logan is more comfortable with his children and how he takes care of them. He'd never hurt them, not even if his life depended on it.

Logan finds himself thoroughly content as he crawls back into bed, reaching out and pulling Julian close. Julian doesn't even stir, just shifts into Logan's arms. Logan falls asleep with his face buried in the side of Julian's neck.

Three hours and two cups of coffee later, Logan is fully dressed and about to head off for a long day at work. He's still tired and waiting for the caffeine to hit him, but he's not completely exhausted. Hopefully today won't be that bad.

He goes to Little Logan's room to do his quick check on the boys before leaving. It's a nervous habit, like he's afraid they won't be there when he gets home if he doesn't.

But Little Logan isn't sleeping in his bed, and there's a quick moment of panic when Logan's throat tightens up, his heart starts racing, and he nearly runs to get Julian, but he forces himself to calm down and think rationally. Little Logan has to be here somewhere. Probably in the play room or something. He'll check there after he peeks in on Felix.

Felix is still fast asleep when Logan looks in on him. Logan brushes a stray piece of hair out of Felix's face (how does a five-month-old have so much hair? He'd thought Logan had had a lot of hair, but _damn_). He turns to leave and is greeted by the sight of his older child curled up on the green couch in his blanket with_Goodnight Moon _falling from his hand dangling over the side.

Of course. He probably snuck back in here not long after Logan had tucked him into bed. Little Logan's like Logan in that respect: once he has his mind set to something, he's going to do it. Hopefully it doesn't grow out of control the way Logan's did when he was younger.

Logan pushes the covers up high, so Little Logan stops shaking. He runs a hand through his blond hair.

"What Logan doing in here?" Logan looks to the doorway to find Julian standing there with his hands on his hips. Logan grabs his wrist and shuts the door behind them.

"He had a nightmare about Felix last night," Logan explains. "I told him he had nothing to worry about, but you know him."

"He's just like you," Julian says, and Logan can tells from the look in his eyes he's referring to all the nights Logan would come into his room after the Adam incident, just in case something was wrong with Julian and he needed Logan. It proved to be the right thing to do on more than one occasion.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Logan smiles. Then he remembers work, and how he'd better go quickly, before he's late. "I have to go."

"I know," Julian murmurs and kisses Logan's. It takes a good amount of self-control on both their parts to not let the kiss wander into territory Logan doesn't have time to indulge in, but he deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue insistently into Julian mouth until, okay, he really needs to leave, and he breaks the kiss.

"I'll see you when you get home from work," Julian says and pecks him once.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Then Logan's rushing out the door to his car, only remembering once he tries to get in that he forgot his keys on the hook. He runs back towards the door, and Julian's standing there, said keys in hand.

"What would you do without me?" Julian sighs dramatically. Logan shrugs.

"No idea."


	7. Choices

**Title: **Choices

**Word Count: **791

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Triggering. Thoughts of suicide.

_In case you were wondering where I drew inspiration from, you have Gina to blame. She reblog a photo about how Slytherins were more incline towards suicide and said something about Logan…so that's how I started this._

_Also, any typos and stuff are my fault. It seemed too short to bother a beta for…_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Life's greatest challenges do not come from the outside. They are not the people who fight to put us down, they are not those who wish to bring us harm. They aren't even the people who would physically bring us pain.<p>

Life's greatest challenges lie within. Because we can run from places. We can run from things. We can even run from people.

But we can't run from ourselves.

So every day when Logan Wright wakes up, he has a choice to make. Give in to the demons that tempt him away or fight the uphill battle between both the inner and outer forces that want to see him fall so badly.

It's hard. Some days if feels like there isn't anyone on his side. That the entire world just wants him to go and never come back. Because it'd be easier on them. Make their lives more convenient.

There are so many ways he _could_. One of them is even pushed on him everyday, by everyone. An orange bottle of pills just watches each morning, _waiting _for him to slip up and take one too many. And sometimes he has to physically force himself to pour the excess pills back into the bottle, screw on the lid, and put them away.

Sure, they numb the anger. They even numb some of the pain. But the idea that his existence is nothing but a burden isn't an emotion; it's fact.

But an overdose can be stopped, especially with so many people around watching him. Who pretend to care if he lives or doesn't. So sometimes he thinks about how easy it would be to just take a nice, long stroll off the top of a building. Or drag a knife across his throat. Or dive underwater and not surface until his last breath has left his lungs.

Before his choice was made by defiance. He refused to allow the world and his father to win. His selfishness and bitterness kept him fighting. But those things could only keep him going for so long…

Not even a month ago, it finally seemed as though he was going to let the demons win. Once he saw how much he was hurting Kurt, hurting Blaine—two of the people he loves more than anything in the world—it was like everything became clear. He needed to exterminate the weed. Drain the poison. Cut out the rot. And every day, he stepped oh, so closer to doing so. He almost did too. But something stopped him. Something, a small voice in the back of his mind that sounded eerily familiar asked him to wait. Just hold out a little while longer. And he did.

So now he wakes up in the morning and looks at the small pill bottle on his bedside drawer. And he thinks. And wonders what it would be like. Death couldn't be so bad. Pleasant even.

But now, even with the bottle in his hand, the choice is made for him. Made by a boy who sleeps soundly and serenely next to him. Made for him by brown eyes that open and stare at him so lovingly and welcoming. Made for him by a smile that falls across sleepy, plump lips. Made by the rise and fall of the other's chest, by the beating of a heart not his own.

To be quite frank, Logan Wright's no longer gets to make the decision as to whether he fight another day. He owes the boy next to him too much to just give up. But even if he did, it wouldn't matter. Because the boy next to him is worth battling the world day after day; both the one outside _and _inside.

Which means when he pops open the pill bottle and takes the exact right amount, he isn't doing it for himself. He's doing it for someone else. And maybe it's unhealthy, maybe if something goes wrong between them, he's completely fucked.

But as a mumbling of "Good morning" and a yawn escapes that perfect mouth, one he has to lean down and kiss, and he wraps an arm around this beautiful boy's shoulder, Logan knows it doesn't matter. Because after so long of living for himself, it's nice to have someone else he can live for, and who lives for him too.


	8. Pretty

**Title:** Pretty

**Word Count: **363

**Rating: **T

Derek/Julian/Logan friendship blurb. :)

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._**

* * *

><p>Logan made his fatal mistake when he'd decided to talk to Julian and Derek about his relationship problems.<p>

"I dunno…I guess it just feels like I'm not effeminate enough for Blaine sometimes," Logan said with a shake of his head. Of course, he hadn't actually meant the word _effeminate_. What he really meant was sensitive, but effeminate was what popped out of his mouth. It was the word Blaine had used earlier, and it just kind of stuck. He should have known something was up by the evil grins he received from Julian and Derek.

"Maybe we can help you, Lo," Derek said.

"Yeah. Just leave it to us. We'll figure something out." Of course, Logan was semi-wary of his friends' intentions, but the discussion from earlier with Blaine was what staked claim to the forefront of his thoughts. He went to bed that night feeling completely useless. Hopefully in the morning, he and Blaine could talk about what was going on between them.

It was, in fact, morning when Logan got the opportunity to talk to Blaine, because he showed up at his door at seven o'clock on a _Saturday_. Logan's heart leapt at the idea that Blaine had been in just as much of a state as he had been, but that feeling was crushed when Blaine suddenly burst into hysterical laughter he tried to hide by covering his mouth. It didn't work.

"Oh, Logan, I think you need to go look in the mirror—" Blaine choked out between fits. Logan's face scrunched up in confusion, but he ran to the bathroom, only to discover what had Blaine cackling like mad.

Someone—two of them, Logan suspected—had snuck into his room in the middle of the night and gave Logan a "makeover": there was bright red lipstick smeared all over his lips (and a good portion _not _on his lips), purple eye shadow coated his eyelids and nearly up to his brow line, deep pink blush dusted his cheeks, and "I R PURTY," with the first R backwards, was written in eyeliner across his forehead.

"DEREK! JULIAN! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME? FUCKING DEAD!"


	9. Mistake

**Mistake (Jogan ficlet)**

**Word Count: **424

**Rating: **T

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Julian, Logan, or Derek._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Julian Larson absolutely hates spiders. A fact both Logan and Derek know. What Derek knows that Logan doesn't is the extent of Julian's arachnophobia, which is why he isn't stupid enough to try anything with it.<p>

Logan, on the other hand, 've been dating for an entire year, Julian and Logan have. _A whole year_ and Julian has the audacity to forget their anniversary. So, after seething for hours the day after and contemplating just going over to Julian's room and telling him what a fucking forgetful bastard he is, Logan decides to do one better. To do something Julian will never forget.

He gets the creepy thing from the Dalton supply room, where they keep all Halloween decorations. It's huge, hairy, and bigger than Logan's face. It's perfect.

After Julian falls asleep, he sets it on the bedside table, right where Julian will roll over to get up and see it staring him dead in the face. Underneath it, a note rests with the words _Hope the little guy didn't scare you too much, Jules. Maybe next time you'll remember our anniversary._

That'll teach him, Logan thinks justly and leaves. Morning can't come soon enough.

But it does, and Logan waits patiently for the explosion at table while eating breakfast. And it happens spectacularly, with a loud scream piercing the Stuart hallways.

Derek recognizes it and looks to Logan, who laughs manically.

"What did you—?"

"LOGAN!" Julian stomps down the stairs, face bright red and eyes blazing. Clutched tightly in his hand is the offending object: a giant fake spider with glassy, beady eyes and protruding fangs. At first glance it looks completely real, but upon closer inspection, one can see its falsities.

"Yes, darling?" Logan says innocently, before ducking down to avoid being hit by the flying object. He's actually slightly stunned; he didn't think Julian would react this poorly.

"You're an asshole, you know that!" Julian screams. He turns to make a dramatic exit, but stops, spins back around on his heels and adds with vehemence lacing his voice, "By the way, our one-year anniversary is on the fucking twenty-fourth, not the fourteenth, if that's what you were thinking. Maybe you should check your calendar every now and then, fucking hypocrite."

The ice cold realization of what Julian says—and the fact that it's true—settles to the bottom of Logan's stomach, and all he can think is, "Ah, shit."


	10. Unanswered Questions

**Title: **Unanswered Questions

**Word Count: **475

**Rating: **T

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

><p>"Julian!" Logan shouted, rushing forward to where Julian lay, clutching his side. Blood spilled between his fingers, a dark scarlet in the light of the fire. Adam was screaming off to the side, where the twins had him pinned down, knife discarded to the side, glinting silver and red.<p>

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU—YOU MADE ME DO THIS, WRIGHT! YOU'RE THE REASON I HAD TO DO THIS!"

The old Logan would have been angry. The old Logan would have kicked his teeth in.

But not this Logan. This Logan didn't give a damn what Adam had to say. All that matter was Julian. Just Julian.

"Jules…" Logan said, cradling Julian's head in his lap. His eyes immediately flew down to the wound on his friend's side, the one he got protecting Logan.

"Logan…" Julian breathed lightly. He lifted his hand away from the blood, just barely. "You're…you're okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay, stupid," Logan said, regretting the words almost as soon as they left his mouth. "I don't mean that—I'm sorry—"

"Don't worry about it, Lo," Julian smiled. "Just as long as you're okay. It doesn't matter what else happens."

"Julian—listen to me. There is an ambulance on the way. Adam—he can't hurt you or anyone else anymore. You're going to be okay."

"Good…I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt because of me…"

"Jules." Logan's breath came in harsh stutters. "Julian…did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Julian mumbled, eye fluttering open and shut.

"That you're in love with me."

Julian laughed, barely audible. Like doing so was a struggle. "Yes. I meant it."

"Three years…" Logan said. "Three years, and I didn't fucking see it once. No wonder you wanted to leave."

"It's better this way," Julian said, head nodding off and resting against Logan's chest. "We never had a shot, anyway."

"And how do you know that?" Logan almost yelled. His voice softened when Julian flinched, "How do you know that?"

"Because I only get the person I'm after in the movies," Julian explained. "Things only work out for me when they're scripted."

"Julian…"

"Please, take care of yourself, Lo. It's all I want."

"Don't talk like that."

"Logan…"

"_No!_" Logan's hand trembled, like they had many times before. But not from rage. From fear. From fear and despair and—and heartbreak.

"Don't argue with me, ass. You're not the one dying."

"You can't die. You can't." He sounded so positive. Like Julian dying was an impossibility.

"What makes you think I can't die? What makes you so sure?"

"Because," Logan said. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he actually somehow managed a small, shattered laugh. "If you do, I'll never know."

"Never know what?" Julian asked.

"If I…If I can love you _back_."


	11. Rough

**Title: **Rough

**Word Count:** 572

**Rating: **T

**_Disclaimer: Logan owns Julian's heart, but I own neither of them._**

* * *

><p>Logan watched Julian with bright, thoughtful eyes. Moonlight spilled through the open window, casting a gentle silver glow over the room, particularly illuminating the smaller boy tucked beneath warm covers, not quite asleep, but not far off. Red and purpling splotches littered his neck and extended down his chest from harsh kisses and deep bites, and small, extremely light but still there bruises were beginning to form where Logan had gripped just a little too tightly.<p>

He was always too rough with Julian. When having sex, when kissing him, when holding him. Why couldn't he ever just think of Julian? Just once? Was that really too difficult to be soft and considerate, like Julian had the right to be treated?

"Quit it, Lo. You're thinking too loudly," Julian mumbled before throwing an arm across Logan's chest and snuggling close. "You always get like this after sex. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Logan said, running a thumb down Julian's side. "I just wish I could be everything you deserve."

"Logan…" Julian sighed before pressing a gentle kiss against Logan's jawline. "You're what I want. And if I'm so great, don't I deserve to have what I want?"

"I guess. But you deserve someone who won't manhandle you."

"What're you talking about?"

"_This _is what I'm talking about, Jules," Logan said as he pointed to a particularly hard bite on Julian's shoulder. He remembered making that one, too, the groan it had torn from Julian's throat, the thrashing and bucking.

Julian rolled his eyes, but Logan continued, "More than just this. I mean, when do I kiss you just to kiss you, and it doesn't lead to something more?"

"You're stupid, Logan," Julian sighed. "You've kissed me plenty of times when I was sick or tired—or there was that one time I was super pissed at you for breaking Sonic's rolling ball, and you laughed about it and kissed me even though you knew I was mad, and your chances of having sex with me were slim to none."

"You punched me in the stomach for that…"

"Well, you could have at least apologized for stepping on it, instead of laughing like it was the funniest shit in the world."

"I bought him a new one!"

"After I spent the next two hours pitching a fit. And threatened to take a sledgehammer to your keyboard…"

"I love you and everything, but I would have fucking killed you if you'd done that." Julian's stared at Logan with widen eyes and a disbelieving expression. "What? I was just kidding about killing you, Jules—"

"You love me?"

_Shitshitshitshitshit. Deny it. Don't say it, don't fucking say it_—"Yeah. At least, I think I do. It's different than what I felt for Kurt and Blaine. It's…I don't know. Just different. I knew whatever I felt for them wouldn't last, even if they felt the same way back. But with you, I feel like I'm going wake up and see you sleeping every morning. Hell, I _want_ to wake up in bed next to you every morning. I just…I just love you. I'm sorry if that freaks you out."

"It doesn't," Julian said quietly. After a few moments pause, he whispered, "I love you too," while burying his face into Logan's neck. Logan smiled before weaving their fingers together and kissing the top of Julian's hair. Maybe Julian was right. Maybe he was—or at least maybe he _could _be—everything Julian deserved.


	12. The Four Times

**Title: **Four times Derek walked in on Logan and Julian in a compromising position, and the one time he left before they could get too far.

**Word Count: **890

**Rating****: **M

**_Disclaimer: I still own nothing._**

* * *

><p>1.<p>

"…I love you," Logan whispers.

"I love you too," Julian says back, equally as breathless. Julian tilts his head up, just a bit, and Logan takes it as a permission to lean down and press his lips against Julian's.

It's the first kiss Logan's always wanted. The one that makes his blood sing, his heart beat speed up, his breathing become shallow. He deepens the kiss, pushing Julian against the wall for support. God, it feels like there's fire in his veins, and his hands cup Julian's face so he can try and pull him impossibly closer.

A cough. "Um…I'm assuming this is a bad time…" They break apart, eyes darting immediately towards the door where an awkward looking Derek stands, a stupid smile wide on his face. "I'll come back later."

When he's gone, Logan's lips are back on Julian's, and the whole world seems right again.

2.

"C'mon, Lo…" Julian begs, arching up into Logan's fist. Logan smirks before pumping, slowly, a teasing pace that makes Julian curse.

"Don't be an asshole, Wright," Julian says. "Move _faster_!"

"Calm yourself, Princess." Logan says, quickening his pace. "I know exactly how to make you feel—"

"WHAT THE FUCK? LOGAN, WHY THE HELL IS YOUR HAND DOWN JULIAN'S PANTS?"

"Um…" Julian mumbles eloquently.

"It's called a handjob, smart one," Logan answers. "I'm sure you've received one or two in your lifetime." Derek's face turns bright red.

"No, you know what? I don't care that you're whacking him off. Really. I think it's cute that you guys are together, but did it really have to be on MY FUCKING BED?"

"Sorry, Der," Logan chuckles. Then he starts moving his hand again, and Julian moans, though it's through closed lips, like he's at least trying to be ashamed.

Derek lets out an exasperated yell one more time before spinning on his heel and marching out the door.

3.

"Derek, you're over reacting," Logan sighs. And if Julian's hears him, it's going to make him feel even worse. Logan already left his poor boyfriend with his face buried in his arms while saying, "I'm never going to be able to look at him again, all I'm going to see is the look on his face. Oh, my God, Logan, I thought he was going to throw up!"

"Overreacting! I'll never be able to unsee that!"

"Seriously. You're a bigger drama queen than Julian."

"Well, forgive me for being mentally scarred for the rest of my life by the image of best friend with my other best friend's cock in his mouth!"

4.

"Julian…" Logan pants against Julian's cheek.

"Lo…" Julian groans, bucking his hips to meet Logan's thrusts. "Harder…"

"Dammit, I can't…fuck, Julian…"

"Hey, Logan, I'm done with your—FUCKING DAMMIT!"

"Derek, do you not know how to knock or something?" Julian growls. Logan can tell by the widespread flush on his cheeks that he's absolutely humiliated—_again_—but he's also too horny to properly give a shit at the current moment.

"Well, forgive me for thinking that Logan could keep it in his pants for just _ten freaking minutes._"

"Fuck you, Derek!" Logan snarls.

"Not until you're finished with me, handsome," Julian laughs, pulling Logan's lips back to his.

"Oh, my God! What the hell is wrong with you!" Derek yells. Julian gasps loudly as Logan presses harder into him. He thrusts in again, causing Julian to shudder deliciously beneath him.

"You're not even going to stop, are you?"

"Look, Derek, you have too choices," Logan grunts. His eyes fall on Julian for a moment, looking absolutely beautiful with his mouth parted in a silent moan and sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. He kisses Julian softly, before continuing, "You can either get the fuck out of my room, or, if you're going to say, observe in silence. We thank you for your cooperation."

+1

"Wanna help me with something?" Logan whispers against the shell of Julian's ear.

"What?" Julian asks, just as softly. Derek looks over in the direction of the quiet conversation, eyes narrowed.

"Let's see how long it takes us to get Derek to leave…" Julian smiles.

"Okay."

"What are you guys talking about?" Derek asks suspiciously. The two boys with mischievous smirks don't answer. Instead, Logan's mouth seeks out Julian's, parting it with practiced precision.

"Oh, come on, guys! You're not really going to do this in front of me. Not after—seriously, knock it off!" Julian lets out a well placed moan as Logan's hand slips up his shirt, running admiringly over the hard muscles of his stomach.

"I'm not going. Nope. You can't scare me off."

"Jules…" Logan's hand finds Julian's belt and undoes it.

"Logan…" Julian bites lightly on Logan's neck. Logan outright groans,

"FUCK THIS, I'M LEAVING!" Derek shouts. He jumps to his feet and stomps out the door, calling as he leaves, "Just so you both know, you're shitty best friends."

Once he's out of earshot, Logan pulls back and says, "Want to watch a movie and cuddle?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
